Legend of Saria
by Weapon X Foxfurry
Summary: In a realm of infinite possibilities, even the role of hero is bestowed upon the most unexpected of people.


"_You've met a terrible fate, haven't you? Do you like hurting people? What do the numbers mean, Mason? Are you perhaps related to one of the Riften Dock Workers, Argonian? Do you know what the definition of insanity is? Insert majorly quotable question from a video game here." -Weapon X Foxfurry, 2019_

_*Does Duke Nukem impression* I'm back, baby._

_*Duke Nukem Forever intro guitar riff plays* _

**Legend of Saria, Book One: Hyrule**

**I'm gonna rate this fic an M-rating.**

**The rating is for basic medieval fantasy fare; violence, creature violence, blood, 'monster gore', swearing, death, someone gets stabbed really badly, and also someone gets shot by an arrow really good.**

**I don't own any of the canon characters in this nor the Zelda Franchise.**

**That's all Nintendo's bag.**

**Only thing I own are my OCs and my Word processor used to make this, as I always say.**

**I got only four hours of sleep last night on the day I'm writing this, but I am a little more in my element in writing this, as opposed to my Collab fic with Beninja2618, where I actively have to look stuff up, make sure I don't get things wrong, and damage control the comments if S hit's the F.**

**I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and creating a writing schedule for myself and basically sacrifice video game time for this, so I hope this fic is received well.**

**So basically, It's your boi Weapon X Foxfurry, back at it again.**

**Writing Fanfics and getting' them views and subs.**

**Enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Chapter One: Chosen by Destiny**

_In the Land of Hyrule, there echoes a legend_

_A Legend passed down through the royal family_

_It tells of a boy who traveled through time to save the realm from evil_

_However, in an infinite universe of endless possibilities, there are other versions of this tale_

_This version… Happens to follow another hero of time…._

_A young Kokiri girl with a kind heart and a strong resolve_

_One who will rise to the challenge and save all of Hyrule_

_Lately, she has been having a reoccurring dream_

_One involving a boy she once knew_

_A boy who left the forest years ago and never came back_

_One she knew but can't remember his face_

_This dream haunts her in both the sleeping world and the waking world_

_Regardless, the day is soon upon us when she will rise to the challenge and begin her journey_

_She has been chosen by destiny to fulfill her role_

_All she needs to do is answer the call…_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_A young girl with medium green hair in a bobcut and a green tunic walked through the forest outside her village, a fairy fluttering by her side._

_She proceeded in a cautious, precarious manner in her stride._

_Suddenly, ahead of her, she saw a boy in green clothing like her._

_She couldn't see his face, but she knew him._

_The boy suddenly turned around and began to walk away._

_The girl tried to call his name, but her mouth betrayed her and refused to let the name escape her lips._

_No matter how much she tried, she could say his name, even though she thought she knew it to heart._

_She yelled to him in silence as he began to run away._

_When he ran, she ran after him._

_But the more she pursued him, the more he began to disappear from her memory._

_And the further she went into the forest, the more distorted and twisted it became, trees becoming gnarled and dead-looking, grass and flowers wilting, strange, dangerous-looking mushrooms and fungus growing in various places, the sky becoming dark and cloudy._

_Despite this, she kept chasing him until he had fully disappeared._

_And when that happened, try as she might, she couldn't remember him._

_He had disappeared from her memory._

"_No…" she murmured, "Why… Why did you… Who are you?"_

_Tears streamed down her cheeks, then she screamed in anguish, "WHO ARE YOU?!"_

_Suddenly, sharp, thorny vines began wrapping around her tightly, causing her to cry out in pain as she was cut and ensnared by the thorny tendrils._

_The thorns slithered up her legs, binding them together, then continued up her body, pinning her arms to her sides tightly and constricting her belly and chest._

_Before too long, they had looped around her neck and gave it a firm, swift squeeze, causing her to gulp as her entire body was compressed and squeezed, her cuts bleeding through her thorny bonds._

_She tried to struggle and squirm but found that the vines were holding her tightly in place._

_A voice suddenly began to whisper in her ear._

"_You're afraid, aren't you?" it taunted._

"_N… no…" the girl got out, "I.. I'm not…"_

"_You're afraid… I can tell…" the voice continued, "Are you afraid of perhaps losing all memory of this boy you keep trying to fruitlessly pursue? Maybe perhaps you're afraid of what lurks in the deepest reaches of the forest… Or maybe… You're afraid of the unknown?"_

"_I… I'm not…" the girl whimpered, tears streaming down her face as she was compressed by the thorny vines, "I'm not… I'm not afraid…"_

"_But you are…" the voice mocked, "Just say you're afraid… Admit it… No one will be able to hear you scream here… You're much too far away from home…"_

_The girl gasped for breath as the compression strengthened, making it impossible for her to draw breath._

_Her face began to turn blue, then purple from the halted blood circulation._

_Her eyes became bloodshot, her mouth wide open for air that refused to go into her._

"_You're going to die here, Saria…" the voice cooed cruelly, "You're going to die alone and afraid..."_

"_Ungh… Gnah…" Saria got out, fully unable to breath or move._

_A curtain of darkness circled her vision as her vision was beginning to get blurry and distorted._

_Suddenly, she couldn't hear the forest around her as a loud whistle engulfed her hearing, a signal that her brain was shutting down from lack of oxygen._

"_Just say you're afraid, Saria…" the voice mocked, still whispering in her ear and sounded closer to her, "Say it… Say it… Say you're afraid…"_

"_Gghh… Ah… Ahgh…." Saria grunted and gasped._

_Suddenly, she heard another voice in the distance._

"… _Saria?... Saria… Saria!"_

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"NYAAHHH!"

Saria yelped as she jerked awake, bolting upright in her bed as she panted in shaky breaths.

"Saria, are you okay?" A green female fairy asked her, fluttering in front of her face.

"… I… I'm fine, Nara…" Saria said, looking down at the covers covering her body, "I just… Had a bad dream is all…"

"It sure sounded like you were having a bad dream." Nara said worriedly, "You were tossing and turning and murmuring and whimpering, kept going on about how you 'weren't afraid' or something… And then you were like wrapping your blanket around you like you were building a cocoon like a caterpillar or something… It was weird to watch… Literally kept me up all night… Lost all my precious beauty sleep as a result…"

"I'm sorry, Nara…" Saria sighed, "It's just… I've been having this same dream over and over again…"

She stared in a random direction.

"It's always about this boy…" she said, "One I knew, or at least I think I did… Y'know, the one that left the forest years ago? I… Can't remember his name for some reason, but I know he exists… Somehow…"

"I think you've been hanging out with Keef a little too much." Nara laughed, "He has such a wild imagination… I never really liked him, honestly, but I know you're good friends with him, so I keep quiet about it…"

"Thanks for that, Nara…" Saria said sarcastically, then sighed and got out of bed, getting dressed in her tunic, belt, and boots before retrieving her small carrying pouch, her wallet, and most importantly, her ocarina.

She brushed her hair a little bit before finally setting out into the village outside, taking in the brisk forest air before going about town.

She stopped by a house next to hers, located in a somewhat tall tree and accessible via a ladder.

"I didn't intend to sound mean about it, y'know?" Nara defended as Saria walked, "I just don't really care for him… He's annoying and has his head in the clouds."

"Good to know you're on the same wavelength as Mido…." Saria sighed, "He hates Keef's guts."

"Yo, Saria!"

A boy the same age as Saria with short brown hair that was messy and all over the place an wearing green clothes like her approached, a red male fairy by his side.

"Oh, hey Keef…" Saria said, "… Any luck on the treasure hunt?"

"Naw…" Keef said, shrugging, "I dug like six holes in the forest and couldn't find it… I swear, Diggs better not be lying to me…"

"I'm pretty sure he's pulling your leg…" Saria said, deadpanning.

"Well, anyways…" Keef said, "Uh… This fairy named Navi came to me earlier and said to get you. Apparently the Great Deku Tree wants to see you… It sounded important, so you might wanna go get the Kokiri sword from the training grounds…. Buying the wooden shield from the shop might be a good idea, too… I got a few extra Rupees if you need them…"

"No, I think I can afford it…" Saria reassured, "I have quite a bit saved up…"

"Yeah, well, I got_ this_…" Keef said, then pulled out a slingshot and showed it off, "Check it. I made this myself from scratch. It's able to shoot Deku seeds from many yards away."

"Amazing..." Saria said, in awe, then said, "Alright, I'll get a sword and shield and meet you by the pathway."

Keef nodded before parting ways with Saria.

As Keef headed towards the pathway to the Deku Tree, Saria couldn't help but look at him with a sense of familiarity washing over her.

It was like Keef reminded her of someone… But she couldn't place who…

Saria sighed, then set out to complete her tasks.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After a brisk sequence of collecting the Kokiri sword from the Training grounds and buying a Wooden Deku Shield from the shop, Saria was ready to go, so she set out for the pathway to the Great Deku tree.

When she got to the entrance to the pathway, she saw a familiar face giving Keef a hard time.

"C'mon, Mido, just get over yourself and get out of my way!" Keef said, looking genuinely annoyed.

"You expect me to believe the Great Deku Tree summoned _you_?" Mido taunted, smirking, "Honestly, that's the stupidest story I've ever heard."

"That's because the Great Deku Tree didn't summon Keef…" Saria said, stepping forward, "He summoned _me_."

Mido looked genuinely surprised at this.

"What?!" he exclaimed, then groaned and said, "Good grief… Only my luck that the Great Deku Tree would summon you…"

He then stepped aside and said, "Whatever… Just go… I'm sure whatever the Great Deku Tree has to say to you is prolly important…"

He then added in a low mutter, "Only my luck that the Great Deku Tree would summon the prettiest girl in the village…"

Saria sighed, then proceeded forward, Keef following after her.

However, when they reached the middle of the pathway, they would be confronted with Deku Babas, which seemed to sprout from the ground very suddenly.

"Eh?!" Keef exclaimed, "These things weren't here when Navi called me over!"

"Well, I guess I get to practice swinging my sword now…" Saria said, unsheathing her sword and pulling out her shield in her other hand.

She gave the sword a few practice swings, then emitted a loud battle cry and slashed at a nearby Deku Baba.

"KYAAAAAAHHH!" Saria shouted out as she slashed a Deku Baba's stem in half, then slashed another Deku Baba's head while shouting, "SAYAAAAAAHH! HAH! KYAAAAHH!"

She slashed another Deku Baba in half, as Keef just sorta watched her, shocked and somewhat scared.

"… Jeez, Saria…" Keef said, "Chill out… You're scaring me…"

Saria panted before sheathing her sword and shield.

"Sorry…" she said, "I just got really carried away…"

She was silent a moment, before continuing towards the Deku Tree.

Once she and Keef approached their sacred protector, the two of them knelt before him respectfully.

"Saria…" the Deku Tree said, his voice gentle, but authoritative, "I have waited for thee… And it seems that thou hast brought thine friend Keef as well."

"With respect, I'm really just in it for the ride, Great Deku Tree." Keef said, chuckling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, regardless of circumstance…" The Great Deku tree spoke, "I have summoned thee for an important task…"

"What task might that be, Great Deku Tree?" Saria asked.

"An evil man from the Desert placed a curse on me…" The Great Deku Tree spoke, "As a result, an evil creature inside me is draining my power… I have called upon thee to vanquish this creature inside me…"

The part of the base of the Deku Tree that resembled a mouth slowly opened like a door, revealing a pathway inside the Deku Tree.

"Hurry now, Saria and Keef…" he said, "Time is of the essence."

"I'll do my best, Great Deku Tree." Saria said, standing, as she rushed inside the doorway, Keef trailing behind.

Once inside, they'd notice that the inside of the Great Deku Tree was as massive as the outside.

"Whoa…" Keef said, in awe, "Who knew the inside of the Great Deku Tree was so massive?"

Saria nodded in agreement, seeming to take it all in.

Suddenly, the two of them heard a bug-like clicking noise from nearby.

Saria instinctively readied her sword, as Keef readied his slingshot.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Keef said, his grip on his slingshot rather shaky.

Suddenly, Nara gasped as she looked up.

"! Saria! Look up!" she shouted.

Saria looked up, her eyes widening.

A large spider-like creature was clinging to the ceiling, as it's one, singular eye fixated on Saria and Keef.

The creature then leapt down to the floor from the ceiling, emitting a loud hiss.

This… Was Gohma: The Parasitic Insect Queen.

"Ohhhhhh Shoot…" Keef said in awe, his eyes wide with fright, "I hate spiders!"

"You need to put that fear aside, Keef!" Saria said, then charged at Gohma, though found that her sword initially did nothing.

"Shoot!" Saria shouted, leaping out of the way of Gohma's attack.

"Let me try something!" Keef shouted, aiming his slingshot at Gohma's eye.

He took a deep breath to steady his aim, then fired a Deku seed at the eye.

When it hit, Gohma was suddenly stunned, collapsing on the ground a moment.

"Now's your chance, Saria!" Keef shouted, "Show this creepy crawly queen who's boss!"

"Right!" Saria said, then charged at Gohma, her sword raised, then slashed and slashed at it a few times.

After this, Gohma suddenly regained her strength, then knocked Saria aside onto her back.

Saria cried out in pain as she was struck, but before she could pick herself back up, Gohma pinned her to the floor with one of her feet, causing Saria to cry out as she was crushed.

"_I'm going to enjoy feeding you and your friend to my children…" _Gohma hissed, blinking her one eye, "_Once I'm done with you, I'll finish off your precious Deku Tree, then… Maybe I'll even feed on your fellow villagers!"_

"No you won't!" Saria shouted, flinging her sword at Gohma's eye, embedding it in it and stunning Gohma once more.

She then crawled out of Gohma's grasp, then climbed on top of the parasitic insect, retrieved her sword, then slashed at Gohma until she stopped moving entirely.

When that happened, Gohma crumbled into dust, thus slain.

Saria panted from exhaustion, as Keef simply looked on with awe.

"… I…" Keef said, "… That… Was cool… I kinda peed a little bit out of fear, but that was still pretty cool."

"Let's hurry outside." Saria said, as she raced out of the Great Deku tree, Keef following after her.

Much to their dismay, however, when they got outside, they'd see that the Great Deku Tree looked much more sickly than he had before.

"Great Deku Tree!" Saria exclaimed, "I've slain the creature inside you…"

"Very good, my child…" The Deku Tree said, "… However… It seems the curse was much more damaging than I had thought… I… Am afraid that my end is nigh."

"N-no…" Saria said, tears in her eyes, "Great Deku Tree! Y-you can't die! I… I slayed the monster inside you! That should have done it! I… I…"

Saria sniffled, then fell to her knees and began sobbing.

"It's not fair…" she whimpered, "I did what I had to do… And it wasn't enough…"

"Saria…" The Deku Tree soothed, "Weep not for me… For thou hast a great task to fulfill."

As he said this, a bright green emerald encrusted on a golden frame was levitated down to Saria.

Saria blinked, holding the emerald in her hands.

"Take this…" The Deku Tree, "This is the Spiritual Stone of the Forest; The Kokiri Emerald… I have kept this sacred object safe for much time, but now fate has forced my hand… Saria… Thou must take this stone to the Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda… Go to Hyrule Castle town outside the forest… Then go to Hyrule castle… There, thou wilst meet Princess Zelda… Through her… Thou wilst complete your task… Thou must… Defeat the evil man from the desert… I… Believe in you… Goodbye… My child…"

The Great Deku tree then became more dead-looking, his bark becoming rugged and moldy, his leaves wilting and drying up.

He was dead.

Saria looked at this with tears in her eyes, clutching the Kokiri emerald in her hand.

Keef put a hand on her shoulder.

"… It's not your fault…" he reassured her, "C'mon… Let's go back to your place."

Saria blinked, then stood, and turned towards the direction of the village…

… Only to see Mido standing there, eyes wide with shock.

He then shouted, "What the fu-" but as he finished that statement, Saria and Keef had already rushed past him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Mido shouted, running after the two, "We can't just glaze over this! What did you two _do_?!"

"I can't talk right now, Mido…" Saria said as she approached her house, "I have a task to fulfill."

As Saria entered her own house, Keef entered his own house as well.

Saria began packing a rucksack full of food and supplies for the road.

"Can't we talk about this?" Nara asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Saria asked, "… The Great Deku Tree is dead and I couldn't save him…"

"Yeah, but…" Nara said, "You realize that Kokiri aren't supposed to leave the forest, right? Like, you'll die!... Supposedly… I think…"

"Well…" Saria said, finishing packing her supplies and slinging her rucksack around her waist, "Then that's a risk I'm going to have to take…"

"Hey…"

Saria turned and saw Keef standing in the doorway.

"… So you're really leaving, then?" Keef asked.

"…"

Saria was silent a moment.

"Well, if you're leaving…" Keef said, going over to her and handing her his slingshot and the drawstring bullet bag with it, "... I want you to take this. Might come in handy."

Saria nodded, slinging her rucksack on her belt, then putting the slingshot in the rucksack and the bullet bag on her belt.

"I also want you to have this…" Keef said, then got out a homemade pendant with an amber crystal on it, "For good luck…"

Saria gently took the pendant, tying it around her neck.

when she did, Keef suddenly hugged her.

"I'll miss you, Saria…" he said sadly.

Saria hugged back, then soon let go.

"I promise you, I'll be back before you know it." she assured, smiling.

she then went out the door, then hurried through the entranceway to the village, starting across the rope bridge, but glanced back before she fully crossed it.

"What's wrong?" Nara asked.

"I'm not sure…" Saria answered, "I just… Feel like I'm never going to see Keef again…"

"It'll be fine." Nara assured, "Keef can handle himself."

"..."

Saria was silent, then continued across the bridge making it into Hyrule Field.

She was truly awestruck by the vastness of the world outside the forest.

With another step, she started towards the nearest road, though soon stopped.

"What is it now?" Nara asked.

"If I take another step…" Saria said, "Then this will be the furthest I've been from Kokiri forest…"

"Every big journey begins with the first step." Nara told her.

"Where did you hear that?" Saria asked.

"The Great Deku tree told me that." Nara answered.

Saria looked to the horizon.

"... Well, I guess there's no time to waste."

she smiled, then ran down the road as Nara flew beside.

And thus, Saria's journey had finally begun…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Okay, so, fun fact about this fic: this has been nearly half a year in the making, maybe more. Like, I have abandoned it numerous times before finally deciding to release it._

_and thus, here it is._

_Also, I'm getting a drawing tablet soon, so maybe I'll make a comic of this in the future. ;3_

_Anyways, I'm finally back, baby!_

_*It's Filthy Fox, muthafuckas!*_

_*It's Filthy Fox, Bitch!*_

_*Let's get some pussy toniiiiiight*_


End file.
